Study Buddies
by Parakage
Summary: "No kissing study buddies while they're asleep." He sighed slowly closing his eyes as he fell back to sleep. A cute and fluffy little one shot about Yasu and Mai studying. Mostly centered around Yasu's Prov. Please be prepared for a sneezing narcissist and an alive Gene.


**Here is a fluffy little Yasu x Mai one shot for you. And some teasers :3 and please enjoy the sneezing stoic I thought it was funny. Please let me know of grammar errors and if anyone was overly OCC. But do keep in mind that this is after Naru left and that Mai has obviously grown up with in the months that he was gone.**

Yasu tapped the front of his notebook that was sitting on top of a table inside his favorite cafe as he watched Mai step into the cafe. She looked good in her school uniform he couldn't help noticing. Her honey brown eyes sparkling when she spotted him and waved at him smiling brightly as she approached.

Her hair had grown longer now reaching her shoulders. Mai had also grown up a lot more since Big Boss Na- no Oliver had left for England with his twin brother Gene.

It had been a shock to find out Gene was alive after the whole ordeal with Naru's revelation that he was Oliver Davis. One case after another they had stumbled onto afterward. Yasu recalled the starving children case- the last case they ever did with Oliver, Lin, and subsequently Madoka.

He remembered how Mai ended up in the hospital. He also recalled how long Mai cried after he just left her after his question. It boiled Yasu's blood knowing he could offer so little comfort during that time...

"Hey, Yasu hello? Earth to Yasu, come in Yasu do you read?" Mai waved a hand in his face to get him out of his musings.

"Hello Princess, I haven't had a moment where my thoughts weren't plagued with your beautiful face," he grinned standing to take her in his arms dramatically. "Oh, how I missed you since our last encounter!" He smiled when she giggled and then laughed.

Vaguely he heard some girls say, 'aww what a cute couple,' and that made him grin more. Yasu pulled out a chair for Mai and let her sit down.

"How have you been Yasu? Doing well I hope. How's college treating you?" Her questions made him smile flirtatiously and rest his chin on his fingers.

"My dear Mai, how could I ever be well when you're not with me?" He enjoyed the little blush rising on her cheeks his eyes rested on her lips. Lord did he want to just reach across the table and kiss her senseless before- Yasu was glad he could keep a poker face because the things running through his mind would have earned him a slap.

"I do hope you haven't to at loss without me my dear Yasu, however, could I cope knowing how much you suffer," she replied in good humor before looking at the menu.

"I have done pretty well despite the lack of having you there my Princess," he stated winking making her laugh more as the waitress came to take her order.

He watched her order the usual mocha latte and told her to make it a to go cup. Despite her bright appearance Mai looked tired. As if she might fall asleep sitting in her chair.

Yasu supposed that her current job as a freelance Ghost Hunter was draining. Despite most of her work required her to nap on occasion those dreams took a toll on her. Although he supposed that experiencing how someone died was never fun.

"Thank you for offering to help me study Yasu. I know you're busy with your job and college so thank you for taking the time to help me out it means a lot." Yasu smirked playfully letting his finger caress the top of his mug.

"Ahh but I simply wanted to hear you say Yasu-sempai~" he purred she blushed at the idea. "And to see where my Princess lives," he added and she shook her head at his antics.

It was adorable how innocent she was sometimes. He thought as the waitress gave Mai her mocha. Mai then paid the girl and they made their way to her apartment.

The apartment building wasn't really much. It was a two-story building in a good location if you needed to get to somewhere on foot. Which was good since Mai usually walked where ever she needed to go unless it was a case then she made due with what transportation was available.

Her apartment was sizeable a little bigger than the one he had which meant Mai was doing well between school and ghost hunting. She was definitely more confident now he could tell.

Mai took her shoes off after closing the door and went into the kitchen to get snacks and some water boiling. With Mai around nobody went thirsty he mused smirking as he put his notebook and laptop bag on the coffee table.

He took the chance to look around at the living room which was adjoined to the dining room. The walls were pretty bare while she had a few bookshelves against the walls filled with books.

Yasu noted that the books were either about the supernatural, fantasy, mystery, or sci-fi. She dedicated one shelf to school books that made him chuckle in amusement. His eyes then landed on the only photograph on the wall. It hung just over the small shelf he was standing in front of.

A man, a woman, and a small Mai all smiling without a care in the world even though Mai had puffy eyes and an ice cream stain on her dress. He smiled assuming that the pair kneeling behind Mai and glomping her as they all looked at the camera person.

"Oh, I remember that," Mai stated a sad smile gracing her face. "I spilled my ice cream and I felt so bad for wasting it after they had both had the day off for what seemed like forever." Mai stared at the picture and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her with that one arm.

She hugged him back for a moment still staring at the photo. "I have more pictures some place of them, but this was the last one before my dad died." Yasu imagined a sad memory playing in her mind.

"Time for studying!" He said in an over enthusiastic way making her smile and giggle. Yeah, he liked it better when she laughed and smiled.

"Uh, math is such a pain!" Mai pouted frustrated throwing her hand up as she didn't understand the problem in front of her, and he poked her smirking before making a mock Naru look knowing that always made her laugh.

"If you don't wanna be such a dummy you should know this." Mai leveled an annoyed glare at him before giggling. "What's so funny? This is important business." Yasu still with his Naru impression.

Mai only laughed falling back on the floor in a fit of laughter and he did the same after a moment finally unable to keep from laughing. He paused after a while to stare at her still snickering as she was. Before he continued making cracks about their old boss,

In a country named England, a young man by the name Oliver Davis sneezed while in the middle of talking with Lin while on a case. He was about to continue when a sneezing fit took over him for no reason.

Gene paused from making himself some coffee to stare at his brother amusedly. Lin just stared at Naru trying not to show his own amusement when Naru finally stopped sneezing.

"Either you're coming down with a cold, or someone's talking about you." Gene helpfully stated smirking when Noll leveled a heated glare at him. "It wasn't me I assure you, but maybe it was a certain latent physic you've been dreaming about?" Gene continued smirking as his twins glare intensified.

"I do not dream about her," Naru stated and turned back to his black notebook trying not to loose his cool while on a case.

"Sure you don't and I suppose you moaning her name is-" Naru gave him his best death glare making Gene smirk bemusedly at his brother.

"For your information, I was having a premonition," Naru started closing his eyes not wanting to think about that particular dream. He'd much rather think about the other ones. Particularly the one where she was in a maid costume.

"My goodness, my brother is a kinky perv~" Gene laughed when his twin snapped at him mentally.

"I am not." Naru fumed at having someone who could read his thoughts.

But honestly, the premonition had him on edge. Perhaps they would go back to Japan soon? But first, this case needed solving.

Yasu stared at Mai as she approached him from his place on the couch. Her shirt and hair disheveled as her eyes had a needy look in them. He watched her lean down unbuttoning his pants before crawling onto his lap. Mai's skirt riding up as he slid his hand up her thighs. Her skin soft as he looked through her opened shirt to her chest. She leaned down for a kiss and-

Yasu sat up blushing furiously as he looked around his surroundings. He was still in Mai's apartment and the girl herself was still sitting at the coffee table, but now had fallen asleep on top of her math book her arms under her head.

He let out a sigh allowing himself to calm his blush. Smiling when he felt the blanket on top of him. He got up and put the same blanket over her shoulders. He kneeled down to her level watching her face for a moment.

Her lips were parted as she breathed softly. He leaned down his eyes fixed on her lips as if in a trance. His lips an inch from hers before pulling away. No, he told himself. That would be taking advantage of her and he didn't want to do that.

But god was it a tempting thought. He instead propped his head up and settled for staring at her.

"No kissing study buddies while they're asleep." He sighed slowly closing his eyes as he fell back to sleep.

 **I do hope with was fluffy enough.**


End file.
